The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing program for selecting an item relevant to another item.
In recent years, thanks to the progress of digital and network technology, distribution and sale of items such as digital contents and articles, which use a network, have increased. Moreover, opportunities to collect information through a search site and the like have also increased.
Following the above, there have been enhanced needs for selecting information about an item, in which it is highly possible that a user may be interested, and information corresponding to a purpose, from among a large number of items, and then to provide the selected information.
For example, one of the technologies for recommending the item is recommendation processing using collaborative filtering. In recommendation processing using collaborative filtering, usage information such as a large number of browsing histories and usage histories is accumulated, and an aggregate of items, which are relevant to a certain item, is recommended by using the usage information.
Moreover, there have been enhanced needs for a technology for recommending an item also in a period such as a service starting time when there is little usage information.
For example, a technology for recommending an item in which there is little usage information is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-059183 (Patent Literature 1).